Angels Are Bigger Than Bullies
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Jamie not only run from the bullies after them, but run into a new friend too.


**An idea that came to me watching more of the original Digimon episodes. Digimon Digital Monsters belongs to Toei Animation Company. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Angels Are Bigger Than Bullies**

They were supposed to be enjoying a week vacation from school, going to the movies, playing games, and having fun.

Running from bullies wasn't part of that plan.

Rachel and Jamie had been heading back to Rachel's home after the movies when the same bullies that bothered them at school came back and started chasing them. The two cousins immediately ran.

"Why do they keep bothering us?" asked Jamie. "Our parents and the police have already talked to them."

"Guess those talks didn't stick," said Rachel. "Remember how their parents acted when our parents spoke to them?"

Jamie nodded, remembering how the bullies' parents had said that their kids wouldn't do anything like that. It was arrogance like that that the cousins dealt with pretty much daily at school. Now, even on vacation, they couldn't relax.

Suddenly, Jamie fell forward with a cry of pain and Rachel stopped to see that her cousin had fallen because one of the head bullies had thrown a rock and it had hit Jamie square in the back. "Jamie!" she said worriedly before she went back to him and helped him up. "Come on, lean on me. I'll help you."

Jamie shook his head. "We won't get away now," he said worriedly.

Knowing he was thinking he'd slow her down because he was injured, Rachel squared her jaw. "I'm not leaving you," she said firmly before she adjusted him so that she'd give him a piggy-back ride. "Hang on."

Jamie wrapped his arms immediately around her neck as she took out a belt from her backpack and used it to cinch her cousin on her back. With that done, she took off running again, remembering to breathe as she ran so that she didn't lose energy as she was running.

They both then saw a dense forest and looked at each other before nodding in agreement. As Jamie braced himself, Rachel dove into the forest and kept running, staying off any dirt paths so that she wouldn't leave tracks. There was a lot of grass in the forest surprisingly, since the forest was really dense that sunlight couldn't exactly touch the ground, although there was enough spaces in-between branches and leaves to light the way.

After a bit, Rachel's shoulders hurt and she undid the belt to let Jamie gently slid down to his feet. "Rach? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just my shoulders hurt," she said. "I think we've bought ourselves some rest time."

The boy nodded and they sat down, keeping their eyes peeled and ears listening for the bullies pursuing them. "They might have given up," said Jamie.

Rachel shook her head. "Not unless they ran into a fierce bear or a bobcat," she said. "Even those would make me run for the hills."

Her cousin nodded and they jumped at hearing shouts in the distance. Scared that the bullies were close, the cousins took off running, hoping that the thick foliage in places would shield them enough so that they could either escape or find a good hiding place.

Just then, a bright light shone, causing them to stumble in surprise and cry out in fear. Rachel squinted and just barely saw Jamie stumbling about and she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't let go, Jamie!" she called out and he grabbed her wrist in response. The two cousins staggered forward and suddenly fell as the ground gave way beneath them and they screamed in terror as they fell down the tunnel before landing a bit hard on the ground. Both groaned as they tried to get up, but their muscles were sore and tired, making them stay still.

Suddenly, Rachel felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her over onto her back, but instead of ground, she felt something else under her shoulders before something else slipped under her knees. Realizing that someone intended to carry her away, she began squirming. "Let me go!" she demanded, opening her eyes, but the bright light from before was still shining and it blinded her again as the arms holding her shifted to where she was in one arm and it tightened around her, making her panic more before she felt two fingers suddenly pinch the side of her neck. Recognizing with dread that whoever had her was applying pressure to a certain nerve, she couldn't do more than whimper before her mind went blank.

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

That fearful shout from her cousin made Rachel gasp and wake up as she quickly sat up and saw Jamie trying to get away from a huge person who had six wings on his back and a helmet that covered the top part of his face and long golden hair. "Come here, child," he said in a deep voice that made Rachel shudder a bit in fear before she got up and ran in-between them, standing to face this strange person with a glare while she acted like a shield for her cousin.

"Leave him alone!" she demanded, glaring up at him.

What she didn't expect was for their kidnapper to suddenly lunge at them, grabbing them both in his arms successfully as they both screamed and tried to escape, but no matter how much they squirmed, kicked, and hit his arms, he simply tightened his hold on them. "Calm down," he said to them as he sat down with his back to the cave wall and held them with little difficulty.

Rachel and Jamie were now terrified and the older girl looked up at their captor. "What do you want with us?" she asked him.

He leaned his face closer to hers and she tried to squirm away again, but she was shocked when she felt him kiss her forehead before speaking again. "Shh. You two need to calm down. I won't hurt you."

The cousins finally stopped trying to escape, and felt their captor move towards a couch. Rachel and Jamie looked at each other in confusion, which their captor noticed and chuckled.

"This is my home you two stumbled upon," he said to them.

Sharply reminded of the bullies, Jamie looked worried. "But the bullies were following us. Why didn't they fall in too?" he asked.

"I only saw you two," the quiet answer was as the winged person sat down and put them in his lap. Rachel then looked at him and her eyes widened.

"No way," she said in awe. "Are you…are you…an…Angemon?"

He smiled. "Yes, I am Angemon," he said.

Jamie was now also stunned. "Holy cow," he said. "I thought that was just a story that lady told us."

Angemon chuckled as he ruffled Jamie's hair gently and tickled Rachel's neck lightly, making them both giggle a little. "I know those stories, as it has been long since the first battles," he said.

"How long?" Rachel asked.

"Many years."

Angemon then looked at them. "Tell me your names, little ones," he said with a smile.

They smiled as well. "Jamie," said the boy. "And she's my cousin, Rachel."

"More like sister," she said with a smile. "Jamie and I are the only cousins in our families."

Angemon smiled before suddenly hearing something. "Shh," he said and to their surprise, placed them on his back and flying off. They held on as they were worried his wings would hit them, but to their surprise, the wings only moved a little bit now and then. Rachel then smiled.

"It's like a feathery shield," she said to herself and smiled as she grabbed Angemon's right shoulder. Jamie did the same, only he was behind Angemon's left shoulder. The Digimon soon landed and the kids watched as the bullies burst out of the forest to find themselves face to face with a very tall Digimon. Rachel and Jamie sat themselves on their new friend's shoulders, which were broad enough to keep them safely in place. Jamie then looked at the bullies.

"And we thought you guys were big," he said. "But angels are bigger than bullies any day."

"Totally," said Rachel in agreement.

The bullies weren't feeling like beating up the two cousins and took off, just as Angemon used his light attack. Rachel and Jamie closed their eyes in time to avoid being blinded again.

The cave was filled with laughter as the cousins and Angemon entered it. "Totally awesome!" said Rachel, laughing so hard she lost her balance and began falling, but Angemon caught her leg and lifted her a bit while holding her upside down. Jamie laughed at that.

"He's got you," he teased her.

Rachel playfully glared at him. "Oh, yeah?" she said and smirked. "Bet he knows that you like being hung upside down."

Jamie then looked scared and was too late to move as Angemon gently grabbed his leg and gently tugged. Jamie couldn't keep his balance and grabbed the Digimon's shoulder armor for balance until a few gentle tugs got him to let go and he was hanging upside down like his cousin, who was smirking at him.

Angemon chuckled and sat on the couch, setting Rachel down gently first beside him before holding Jamie up, but making sure the boy was alright. He didn't want him getting sick from being upside down too long.

"Angemon, please put me down," said Jamie, looking a bit worried.

"In a moment, Jamie," he said reassuringly. "I'm a bit curious about something."

The boy watched as the Digimon's free hand reached toward his stomach and one finger gently began prodding and wiggling into his stomach, making him laugh a bit.

Rachel giggled before seeing Angemon look at her with a smirk and she was about to run when he grabbed her and set Jamie down gently beside her before towering over both of them with a grin.

The next hour was filled with constant laughter as the Digimon tickled his new friends to pieces and they couldn't escape him until he finally let them up and surprised them by picking them up and holding them in a warm, protective embrace. They returned the hug and then were surprised when Angemon took to the skies and flew them to Rachel's home. "How did you know where I lived?" she asked him.

"I've known for a long time," he answered her. "Ever since twelve years ago, when that fire happened."

She looked at him in surprise. "I wasn't dreaming," she said in surprise. "It was you."

He nodded and waved farewell before flying off. "See you later," he said.

They watched him fly off and Jamie looked at his cousin. "What was he talking about?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Twelve years ago, I was staying with some relatives when bullies in the neighborhood struck. I was the littlest in my class, so I got picked on. Well, I got the bullies in trouble and they retaliated by setting my relative's house on fire. At the time, where they lived was a place that drew a lot of tornadoes. As a result, my relatives decided to dig out an underground home to live in when tornadoes struck. We were almost finished moving everything down to the underground home when the bullies torched the house. The fire spread pretty quickly and the leftover furniture we were going to move caught fire. I was coming upstairs to get my backpack I had set aside when I saw the fire. A scorched beam landed near me and I dropped my backpack down the hole leading to the underground home. The impact caused more beams to fall on the reinforced door, cutting off my escape. I tried to find the front door, but flames blocked my way. I reached the window and screamed as loudly as any frightened eight-year-old would. Another beam fell near me and I fell down, coughing as the smoke surrounded me. Then, part of the house fell open as the fire burned through the supports. I saw a bright light and felt two hands grab me and hold me protectively before I was taken away from the fire and the firemen managed to douse the fire and clear away the door. My relatives burst out, fearing I was hurt."

She took a deep breath and continued. "My rescuer set me down and gently nudged me in the direction of my family. He was nearly gone when I turned around, but I saw vaguely what he looked like and heard him say he'd be back. When I saw his wings, I thought he was an angel. My relatives though maybe it was a hallucination, but I knew it wasn't. Over the years, I finally decided maybe it was a hallucination, but now, if he remembers that fire, then I know I wasn't dreaming."

"Angemon rescued you," said Jamie.

She nodded. "And he did so again," she said with a smile. "And from bullies."

Jamie nodded. "I can't wait to go visit him again," he said.

"Tomorrow," Rachel promised as they both headed inside, not seeing Angemon smile at them before heading back to his hideout.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
